As an illusion
by Butterfly of Violet Wings
Summary: Una ilusión es, para muchos, algo que su mente anhela con esperanza. La forma no materializada de un sueño posible. Algo no concreto que desean con cada fibra de su ser. Para Isabella Swan, una ilusión va más allá del significado literal de la palabra. Cuando el destino te pone frente a lo que se ha convertido en tu única salvación... ¿por que no aferrarte a ello?
1. Prólogo Y Prefacio

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**_

**Agradezco profundamente a Flor Carrizo, mi beta, aunque parezca absurdo ya que yo también lo soy. Pero, en la vida, siempre se necesita de los demás, y aunque a veces es difícil aceptarlo, esas personas son más capaces de ver nuestros errores que nosotros mismos. Gracias por interesarte tanto en esta locura mía.**

**Gracias a www./facebook groups / betasffaddiction / el grupo en donde Flor y yo nos conocimos, y en el que he crecido tanto.**

**Gracias, Andre Ruiz, por siempre estar ahí cuando te necesito, que es más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí (créeme). :')**

**De antemano, gracias a todos los que leerán esta historia.**

* * *

«Mientras el corazón tiene deseo, la imaginación conserva ilusiones.»

François-René Chateaubriand

**As an illusion**

**Prólogo**

Una ilusión es, para muchos, algo que su mente anhela con esperanza. La forma no materializada de un sueño posible. Algo no concreto que desean con cada fibra de su ser.

Para Isabella Swan, una ilusión va más allá del significado literal de la palabra.

Cruzando los límites de la lógica y todo lo humanamente aceptable, perdiendo su definición como el espejismo de lo deseado ante sus propias expectativas de la vida como la conoce.

Para ella, una ilusión es el hilo del que depende su vida, todo lo que la sujeta al mundo.

Cuando el destino te pone frente a lo que se ha convertido en tu única salvación… ¿por qué no aferrarte a ello?

Moldeando sus esperanzas de la vida, hasta hundir sus propias creencias, Isabella, se encuentra con un mundo que parece tan surreal como en sus sueños, y es tan real como la sangre por sus venas. Conociendo el sentido de las cosas y hallando su propósito en el mundo, se verá envuelta en lo que a su parecer, podría ser lo más cercano al cielo. Esculpiendo a un ser maravilloso, oculto bajo una capa de miseria y sufrimiento, hasta convertirlo en un ángel; el ángel de sus expectativas.

.

.

.

**Prefacio**

"Así como en este cuerpo el alma encarnada pasa continuamente de la niñez a la juventud y luego a la vejez, de la misma manera el alma pasa a otro cuerpo en el momento de la muerte. A la persona sensata no la confunde ese cambio."

Sensatez. He ahí el origen de todas sus complicaciones.

Por la serie de experiencias y acontecimientos vividos en carne propia en los últimos meses, no cree tener lo necesario para ser una mente sensata. Al menos no lo considerado coloquialmente como "sensato".

¿Puede existir en ese envase de su alma alguna parte con el mínimo sentido común?

No. No en esta vida.

"No soy este cuerpo sino un alma espiritual."

Palabras escritas a conciencia que empiezan a entrar profusamente en su cabeza, aguardando en su interior. Grabándose con una caligrafía que parece demasiado estudiada para dejar huella en alguna parte de su mente. Aferrándose a su conciencia. Una frase trazada en su corazón para hacerle entender que esta vida, por más maravillosa que sea, no puede prolongarse más.

Está escrito. Ella no puede contrariar los designios de Dios.

Ha llegado el tiempo para entregar todo cuanto tiene por un ser amado.

Y ni su Ángel de la Guarda podrá evitarlo esta vez.

"Siempre en ti, Mi Ángel. Siempre."

* * *

**Millones de gracias por empezar a leer esta historia. Gracias porque sé que es una trama bastante peculiar, a mi parecer (luego entenderán de lo que hablo). Muy especial para mí, donde hay mucho de mis pensamientos como ser humano y mucha influencia del mundo en el que he vivido. **

**Deseo que sus mentes vuelen e imaginen, cosas y más cosas. Realidades y fantasías, pero que esta historia haga que sientan algo, al menos, lo que intento transmitir.**

**Sé que después de haber subido esto la primera vez me desaparecí. Agradezco a las personas que leyeron aquella vez. En ese tiempo me convertí en Beta FFAD, mi tiempo fue totalmente consumido.**

**Esta vez es la oficial. La definitiva. A partir de ahora, con Flor para jalarme las orejas, cumpliré actualizando seguido (o al menos actualizando).**

**Es todo por esta vez.**

**Ilusiones para todas:**

**Esteph Cullen O'Shea.**


	2. Chapter 1 La última gota

As an illusion

* * *

**DEDICADO A: Flor, mi maravillosa beta. GaBy Cullen, por una perfecta imagen de portada, mágica y hermosa. Y Andre Ruiz, por siempre estar ahí.**

**Miles de gracias a Flor Carrizo, por ser tan estupenda. Capítulo beteado por ella.**

******www./facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

******Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La historia y uno que otro personaje extra, son míos.**

* * *

**«La desgracia puede ser un puente hacia la felicidad.»**

Proverbio japonés

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 1. La última gota

.

"Espíritus de las estrellas, ayúdenme."

¿El dolor es tan infinito como el viento?

El aura golpea su rostro como lo hace la vida misma. La envuelve con delicadeza dudosa y besa su rostro aterido.

Siente frío.

Sus ojos se guían por el instinto y buscan la causa de esa sensación sobre su piel.

Y la respuesta la tiene el cielo.

Con desinterés y muda dignidad, se da cuenta de lo que ocurre. Por supuesto, lo que faltaba.

El universo se mofa, de nuevo y con insolencia, de la vulnerabilidad de su espíritu.

Y solo puede contemplar en silencio.

Desde el cielo viene bajando. Es delicada y elegante, como si siguiese una coreografía ensayada. El tiempo decide congelarse y tal parece que aprovecha para caer con sutileza. Con suavidad y casi con consideración, como si tuviera una capacidad empática. Única y falaz, esa gota de lluvia se confunde con la lágrima en turno que recorre su mejilla, y se mezclan en el principio de su boca.

Y ahí está de nuevo.

Sal.

El huésped omnipresente en sus labios por los últimos tiempos. La esencia pura de su dolor, de sus lágrimas.

Suspira.

Con la punta de su lengua recorre su labio inferior. Saborea en ese líquido, fruto del dolor propio, el más desgarrador sentimiento de desasosiego. Una y otra vez repite el mismo procedimiento.

El grifo que regula sus lágrimas ha permanecido activo más tiempo del que puede recordar... O quizá esté roto.

Deteniéndose en la quinta repetición, decide reprimir el próximo sollozo. Con sus dientes frontales prensa la suave piel de ese pedazo de carne, con una fuerza superior a la que se hubo imaginado.

Óxido. El nuevo sabor es más luctuoso.

La llorera de horas se detiene casi de inmediato cuando el sabor de otro de sus fluidos corporales la abruma. Siempre ha odiado el olor de la sangre, la hace sentir nauseas. Y el hecho de no haber probado nada de alimento en casi 24 horas no la ayuda mucho.

El olor metálico de su sangre se combina con el intenso aroma del puente. La mezcla la marea. Se tambalea en un suave balanceo y se sostiene del barandal. Su visión es borrosa y no distingue las imágenes frente a ella. Parpadea despacio, lentamente, abre los ojos y centra su atención en la vieja pintura blanca del puente. Parece recomponerse.

Con la vista recorre el barandal metálico del Harbor: pedazos de pintura plástica se caen del material oxidado. Lo hacen parecer una serpiente gigante mudando de piel: se deshace de lo superfluo que únicamente estorba. No sabe cómo sentirse respecto al posible reemplazo del puente.

El Harbor Bridge es lo más parecido a un monumento dimensional en la ciudad. Por lo que su padre le contó alguna vez, ella deduce que el Harbor tiene más de 50 años de antigüedad. Es una parte fundamental en Corpus Christi.

Medita sobre este hecho. Su lado frágil es tocado, y debido a su naturaleza sensiblera, encuentra el reemplazo del puente un acto terrible. ¿Qué se sentiría pertenecer toda la vida a un lugar y, de repente, ser reemplazado por ineficaz?

Es muy extraño, pero su cabeza le dice que ya conoce la respuesta.

La metamorfosis en naturaleza muerta. Está. Solo está. La validez implícita en el mero hecho de existir no es la misma que se tiene cuando se _vive_ de verdad.

Es ley de vida: permanecer en un lugar limitado con la posibilidad de un futuro reemplazo.

"Nada es imprescindible, Muñequita."

Porque nada es igual que al principio. El tiempo pasa. Todo cambia. Nada es igual.

Lo contempla, desvencijado y descuidado. Su mente lo asocia con un acto cruel: el abandono de un veterano de guerra. Después de servir, de ser útil, llega el momento de la pérdida de su propósito inicial. Las circunstancias cambian y aunque en algún tiempo su valor era apreciado, después del retiro se vuelve invisible. Y llega un punto en el que el adjetivo "desechable" es adaptado a un mundo deshumanizado. Entonces se convierte en lastre.

Eso le parece terriblemente cruel y desconsiderado. Muchos ni siquiera obtienen un agradecimiento sincero.

¿Qué es una simple palabra en esta vida infinita?

—Gracias —susurra. Acaricia el material rasposo y retira un pedazo de pintura que está desprendiéndose.

Como una obligación, desde su interior, su alma sentimental y esa peculiaridad suya de tomarle aprecio a los objetos inanimados, la impulsan a compararse con el puente. Simplemente está.

Reclama interiormente por las injusticias de la vida.

Aparentemente, las buenas intenciones de alguien noble no son suficientes para ser tratado con benevolencia. Es consciente de eso. Ahora lo es.

En ese momento, como el flash cegador de una cámara, el recuerdo doloroso de unas palabras la aturde.

"Estás muerta para mí."

"Muerta..."

—Oh, Dios...

Se aferra al metal como si la vida se le escapara de las manos, y así lo cree en el sentido más literal. Parece que el piso se mueve y manchas borrosas obstruyen su visión. Se siente desvanecer.

Y el llanto vuelve.

Sabe que probablemente debe ir a un hospital. Hace días que no tiene una comida decente. También sabe que no cuenta con más de 10 dólares, unas mentas de hotel barato y, posiblemente, un cuadro de anemia y deshidratación. Y se sabe perdida.

De manera poco sutil, retira las lágrimas de sus ojos y de sus manchadas mejillas. Tiene los labios hinchados y todavía brota sangre del inferior. Respira por la nariz lo más hondo que puede y aguanta hasta que sus pulmones lo permiten. Entonces pierde la fuerza.

Como un soplete lanzando una flama, ella suelta el aire contenido al tiempo que otro sollozo desgarrador se escapa de su alma. El llanto es inevitable.

Se pregunta, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, por qué su ángel no ha bajado para resguardarla. Las ya conocidas —y sin respuestas aparentes— preguntas la vuelven a acechar.

¿Qué es lo que ha hecho tan mal en la vida? ¿Por qué todo se ha vuelto en su contra? ¿Es que merece toda esa infelicidad que la envuelve? Su sentido de la conciencia gira en torno a una simple cuestión: ¿por qué a ella?

Preguntas comunes que probablemente todos se hacen en determinados momentos de sus vidas y, por supuesto, no obtienen respuestas suficientemente buenas para conformarse.

La miseria se apodera de ella, de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no estás aquí para ayudarme? —Jadea por el esfuerzo que hablar le provoca. Respira por la nariz y con la manga de su chaqueta vuelve a desaparecer bruscamente sus lágrimas—. Te lo ruego...

Se muerde el labio de nuevo para minimizar el sonido de sus hipidos, pero es casi imposible no escucharlos.

El temor de atraer la atención de algún otro ebrio que haya decidido pasar por este sitio a esta hora de la madrugada acobarda su llanto. Intenta controlarse.

Cierra los ojos y mira el espacio de sus recuerdos. Parece sentir el calor de su madre en un abrazo afectuoso, o los mimos de su padre acariciando su cabello al tiempo que cantaba una canción de cuna. Pero también parece escuchar de nuevo las amargas palabras de su abuela. "¿Qué te cuesta tanto comprender? Estás muerta para mí."

Qué triste, qué doloroso, escuchar semejantes palabras de una persona que has querido tanto.

Si tan solo el tiempo se hubiese congelado...

Su corazón mira hacia esos recuerdos e intenta descifrar cómo es que todo sucedió. La manera en que las cosas cambiaron... Tan absurda y radicalmente, que solo parece un mal sueño demasiado cercano a la realidad.

¿Es que acaso un ser omnisciente y omnipotente maneja su vida como le place? Probablemente, en alguna parte del espacio, hay alguien que se dedica a manipular a la gente por diversión... No, su Dios jamás permitiría semejante acto de maldad. Los Tronos del universo controlan las situaciones mundanas. Nada malo puede ser.

Pero entonces... Su corazón, con complejo de culpa, y la pureza de su alma la impiden creer que sus desgracias son obra de alguien más. Cada quien es dueño de su destino: de sus dichas y desdichas.

A su mente llegan de manera espontánea y dolorosa aquellas palabras dichas por su abuela. Un mantra que repetía con constancia y anhelación: "Todo se paga en esta vida. Una vida de pecado tarde o temprano es expurgada, y el infierno no es castigo suficiente para ello..."

Un castigo. Un castigo divino, como decía su abuela.

La había visto más de una vez, en su mecedora de madera con el respaldo de hilos entretejidos. Tomaba una copa de vino tinto que sostenía con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda golpeaba con sus uñas el posa brazos, al ritmo de los movimientos de la silla, meciéndose con movimientos calculados y produciendo ese tétrico y casi permanente sonido. El reloj cucú, con su tictac conocido como música de fondo en ese escenario que a ella le parecía tan lúgubre, con vibras negativas y apremiantes que se palpaban en el aire espeso y caliente, mientras el viento de Texas susurraba promesas de libertad.

Ahora, sosteniéndose del barandal del puente, mira hacia atrás y solo ve la desolación de lo que fue su vida en ese lugar. El espacio negro en sus recuerdos: los momentos vividos en esa casa. Mirando a través de la buhardilla con docilidad, en el silencio de su habitación oscura, mientras observaba a sus vecinos reír en los patios del suburbio. Los chicos y las chicas, en iguales condiciones, conviviendo con animosidad y plenitud.

Sin duda, una abominable conducta para su abuela. Ella siempre dejaba en claro lo que pensaba. Sin contemplación, sin delicadeza.

—_Te prefiero muerta antes que verte hacer algo así. ¡Qué desfachatez, Isabella! El pecado carnal es el peor para una mujer. Ningún hombre decente te querrá si estás dañada. _

—_Pero, abuela... Si las personas se aman, ¿por qué está mal? ¿No es Dios el que desea que nos amemos los unos a los otros? —replicaba ella en su inocente adolescencia. _

—_No seas ridícula, Isabella. Eso no es amor. Esa gente es sinvergüenza e inmoral. Las relaciones inmorales no son bien vistas en el cielo. Sin matrimonio, la unión de un hombre y una mujer es un pecado. ¿Te han enseñado eso en la escuela? Jamás permitiría una cosa así en mi familia. Antes muerta. _

Su abuela observaba a esas familias como la peor basura del mundo. Juzgaba a la gente sin siquiera conocerla, y sus prejuicios la convertían en una fuente de críticas venenosas.

— _¡Pero qué barbaridad! —exclamaba la mujer, llena de indignación—. Esto es lo único que faltaba en este lugar. Un raro en el vecindario. _

Cerca de la casa de su abuela, en la casa contigua a la de en frente, vivía una familia muy peculiar. Eran las personas que ella observaba desde su ventana, y en secreto deseaba ser como ellos. La familia era muy sonriente y jovial, se notaba el amor que había entre ellos. Los jóvenes eran tan alegres que siempre se les veía divirtiéndose.

En esa familia había un chico, Patrick, que de una manera especial era un poco diferente.

Su abuela lo repudiaba.

— _¡Bah! Esta sociedad está cada vez peor. No entiendo cómo en este lugar se pueden permitir esas cosas._

Isabella miraba a ese joven que tanto detestaba su abuela. No creía para nada que él tuviese algo de malo. Parecía muy alegre y amable. Siempre que ella caminaba por la acera para hacer algún mandado de su abuela, él estaba en la orilla de la calle, usualmente con sus amigos. La trataba con cortesía, y en su mejilla derecha se formaba un pequeño hoyuelo al sonreír. ¿Qué podía tener de malo?

— _¡Te has vuelto loca, niña! —cuestionaba su abuela cada vez que ella mencionaba a Patrick—. ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirle la palabra siquiera? No te quiero cerca de él ni de nadie de esa familia, ¿me has entendido? ¡Solo falta que quieras ser como esas mujeres y exhibirte por ahí con cualquier vago! _

—_Pero... Abuela, él es muy amable y cortés. —Isabella sentía que debía defenderlo, aunque él nunca lo supiera._

—_Escúchame bien: por ningún motivo vuelvas a mencionar a ese... —Resoplaba—. Ni a él, ni a nadie de su familia. ¿Queda claro? Si te hablan, bajas la mirada y no respondes. ¿Me has oído? _

Esa mujer lograba ser muy intimidante si quería, que era muy a menudo. Ella no comprendía que Patrick no era muy diferente a ellas, él era especial a su manera. Un chico amable y alegre que todo el tiempo mostraba una sonrisa y andaba con ese peculiar caminar suyo. ¿Qué era lo terrible de querer salir con chicos? ¿No se suponía que el amor se puede encontrar en cualquier parte? ¿Y si él había encontrado esa especial forma de amor pero, al fin y al cabo, verdadera?

En su inocencia, no entendía el punto de su abuela y por qué creía tan terrible amar a alguien, aunque fuese de su mismo sexo.

—_Ya no se puede vivir en este lugar. Es insoportable —refunfuñaba al tiempo que corría las cortinas color marrón para impedir, según sus propias palabras, "que la corrupción entrara a su hogar". _

¡Cuántas veces Isabella había deseado poder salir y disfrutar del sol veraniego! Pero, como era de esperarse, la abuela se negaba rotundamente y la mantenía encerrada en su habitación.

—_Tú no irás a ningún lado, ¿entiendes? —Jamás se mostraba ni siquiera un poco compasiva—. Nada de cosas raras en mi casa. Tú no irás a traer la corrupción a mi hogar bendecido por nuestro Señor, ¿verdad? No querrás cargar con esa culpa. _

— _¡Claro que no, abuela! —exclamaba ella horrorizada—. Yo nunca haría una cosa así. _

—_Eso espero. No quisiera que mi única nieta me decepcionara de esa manera. _

Con esas palabras, subía pausadamente las escaleras hacia su recamara, donde se encerraba por horas a meditar y usualmente leía la Santa Biblia.

Cuánto cambiaron las cosas en su vida...

El aire frío del presente la hace estremecer. Se abraza a sí misma y escucha un rugido desde el interior de su estómago. Está famélica.

Rebusca en su bolsillo derecho y saca los billetes un tanto manchados de tinta. Quizá pueda conseguir alguna chuchería... Cualquier cosa para calmar a su exigente y mal acostumbrado estómago.

Mira su reloj de goma, se limpia el exceso de lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos y centra su atención en la hora. Casi son las cuatro.

¿Quién en su sano juicio permanecería en la orilla del puente Harbor, viendo a la nada, y a la mitad de la noche?

"Bueno, se dice, es técnicamente de mañana."

Da un suspiro largo y apesadumbrado. Otra lágrima se escapa de su ojo izquierdo y rápidamente la desaparece con la manga de su chaqueta. Cierra los ojos por unos cuantos segundos y después los abre, sabiendo que por más que intente desaparecer su realidad, cerrando los ojos, no conseguirá que al abrirlos todo esté mejor.

Hay un nudo en su garganta que no la deja respirar con profundidad. Siente el peso del mundo sobre ella y su cabeza parece acumular sensaciones y pensamientos negativos, a punto de explotar y desertar. Piensa concienzudamente en su situación, y por más que quiere evitar el llanto, sabe que es insoslayable.

El ambiente a su alrededor es notablemente tranquilo. No hay mucho movimiento cerca de donde ella se encuentra. Observa el cielo oscuro mientras, distraídamente, arranca pedacitos de pintura del puente.

Piensa en la vida que ha llevado. Piensa en sus padres, que en algún lugar del cielo deben estar juntos ahora. Piensa en su abuela, visualiza su rostro curtido y frívolo, en sus ojos avellana ocultos casi por completo por unas ojeras oscurecidas por el tiempo y los estragos de los años en sus párpados.

Su único familiar no puede hacer nada por ella.

Su llorera es indetenible, y después de varios intentos ya no hace nada para acabarla. ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué intentar prolongar lo inevitable? De todas formas, en un momento u otro, su derrota como ser humano tendrá lugar. Sus esperanzas se desvanecen. Después de todo, el mundo no está hecho de gente que actuaría como lo haría ella. Ahora se da cuenta de eso.

¡Qué gran error creer que las personas devuelven lo que se les da en las mismas cantidades! No, definitivamente, el mundo es injusto. Nadie obtiene siempre lo que realmente se merece. Es un hecho comprobado.

Mira el agua de nuevo. Siente curiosidad por tocarla. Nunca ha entrado al mar. Su padre alguna vez prometió que lo harían, pero, como muchas otras promesas, no pudo cumplirlo.

Se pregunta cuántas personas pueden estar ahora en las mismas condiciones que ella.

¿Tendrán esperanzas? ¿Tendrán al menos una ilusión por la cual seguir adelante? ¿Qué pensarán ellos de los demás? ¿También esperarán algún milagro mandado del cielo para ayudarlos?

Por primera vez, en toda su vida, se cuestiona algo que jamás creyó que haría: ¿Esta pena es necesaria? ¿Es en realidad, esta condición dolorosa, el puente que lleva a lo que _debe_ ser, a su destino? ¿De verdad este sufrimiento tan intenso es inevitable para su próximo futuro, si es que lo tiene? Es entonces cuando piensa, realmente considera, las palabras al pie de la letra… ¿Vivir vale la _pena_?

¿Y si no queda nada que haga que lo valga?

"¿De qué vale vivir cuando ya no hay nada?", solía preguntar a su padre. "Siempre hay algo, Muñequita… Siempre hay algo."

Pero él no contestaba realmente su pregunta. Le gustaba decir que siempre había algo, pero nunca decía qué.

¿Es que acaso una sola esperanza es suficiente para mantener vivo al corazón?

Pero… ¿cómo esperar un poco de luz cuando el cielo está tan oscuro?

La sensación de desamparo y desolación la tumban de nuevo en la fatalidad.

Ella solo pide su milagro. Solo desea una esperanza. Sabe que su Dios no la abandonará nunca. Quizá solo es cuestión de minutos, o segundos, para que su milagro llegue a ella. Para que su ilusión aparezca y la anime a seguir. Para que su Ángel Guardián baje y la proteja de todo mal… O para que, de una vez y para siempre, su desesperación la obligue a acabar con todo y darle fin al sufrimiento.

Entiende que su voluntad es quebrantable. Su corazón es apacible y quebradizo. Su alma frágil y cansada. Y su cuerpo, como el cristal, es transparente pero delicado y limitado a la dureza de la vida.

En su pecho, una especie de agujero negro parece absorber sus sentimientos. Consume todo lo que una vez fue su espíritu. Y siente ese vacío, no el vacío de lo que falta, que es de alguna manera más aceptable y manejable. El vacío de algo que no se ha tenido es desconocido y extraño, porque nunca se ha sentido la plenitud de lo anhelado. Ese vacío es menos doloroso y, hasta cierto punto, reconfortante. Al menos queda la esperanza. La ilusión de rellenar el agujero. Se tiene un motivo para continuar soportando el dolor…

Pero el vacío que está en ella no es así. Su vacío es de lo perdido. De lo que fue y ya no es. De lo que estuvo y ahora no está más. De lo arrebatado. Su vacío es desgarrador. Ahoga y devora las fuerzas. Consume las esperanzas y arrastra a su interior las ilusiones de un posible desenlace indoloro.

Y al final, como la fuerza de un agujero negro, deja el espacio donde estaban las expectativas de una vida, la devastación total y absoluta de un alma en cenizas. Y, literalmente, no hay nada; no obstante, el dolor se encarga de que algo permanezca en ese espacio y así no condenar su pecho al vacío rotundo.

Una gota fría cae en la punta de su nariz. Ni siquiera ha notado cuándo comenzó a llover de verdad.

Mira hacia el cielo y se pregunta qué está pasando con su vida, mientras las gruesas gotas cristalinas caen poco a poco desde las nubes oscuras.

Siente un estremecimiento por el viento. Las gotas son escasas, pero heladas y demasiado grandes. Muy despacio van bajando, recorriendo todo el camino entre el cielo y la tierra.

Anhela y desea con todas sus fuerzas que todo acabe. Al final de cuentas... ¿qué podría suceder si ella decide poner fin a todo el dolor?

Siente escalofríos. Ya no es plenamente consciente de lo que su cabeza trama. Se reprende mentalmente por dejar que sus pensamientos tomen ese rumbo.

Lo único que se le ocurre a su corazón para darse fuerzas a sí misma es hacer una oración, esperando con urgencia que su Ángel de la Guarda la escuche.

Con el corazón en un puño y los ojos firmemente cerrados, inicia su plegaria.

Con desesperada necesidad, las palabras se crean en su cabeza y en un determinado punto llegan a formarse con su voz.

—...Santo Ángel, mi guía celestial, a quien tantas veces he entristecido con mis pecados, no me abandones. Te lo ruego...

Y otra gota helada cae sobre su rostro. Otra, y otra, y otra más...

Abre los ojos y se da cuenta que la lluvia ahora es más constante.

El descenso de las gotas parece en cámara lenta. Como si el tiempo se congelara en ese preciso instante y lugar.

Mira con completa claridad el caer de la lluvia. El momento parece absurdo, una ridiculez. Es como si el estado del clima se pusiera de acuerdo con sus sentimientos, para ir a la par con estos y estar a la altura de la situación. Un sinsentido bárbaro, quizá; pero, mirándolo desde sus ojos, bastante comprensible.

—Estoy cansada —suspira.

El sentido de sus palabras toma el más absoluto y radical de los significados. Desde todos los ángulos, en todas las posibilidades, de todas las maneras habidas y por haber de entendimiento: sus palabras expresan exactamente aquello que, en ese instante, es el epicentro de su dolor físico y, en otro aspecto mucho más profundo, también mental.

Está agotada, sí, física y mentalmente; pero cansada de la vida.

Frente a ella, las centelleantes luces del puerto iluminan difusamente el mar de madrugada. A lo lejos se notan algunas actividades muy tardías, o bien muy tempranas. El azul neón le concede al agua cierto misterio y una profundidad inimaginable, logrando con la luz extravagante formar figuras y rasgos mucho más exagerados que con una iluminación natural: blanca y sin matices.

Bizquea un poco, se concentra para poder hallar en la parte superficial del agua algún rastro de vida marina. Con la tenue iluminación, la profundidad parece aún mayor, y la negrura de un abismo sin final aparece entre pequeños instantes de oscuridad absoluta. El agua mansa y con apenas un movimiento leve natural, infunde una sospechosa sensación de paz, bastante increíble en estos momentos.

No entiende qué pasa por su mente ahora. Sus sentimientos parecen volverse en su contra, y sus sentidos dan la impresión de haberse agudizado, no obstante, quedarse paralizados.

Mira otra vez el agua infinita.

Con una patética fuerza y casi autómata decisión, acerca su cuerpo hacia el barandal. Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente y puede escuchar el crujido de sus huesos por el esfuerzo realizado. Sus dientes castañean, y con cada segundo que transcurre su corazón aumenta el ritmo. Gruesas lágrimas descienden por sus pálidas mejillas. La nariz roja y los ojos hinchados dejan ver con lastimosa claridad el semblante de una persona acostumbrada a sufrir en silencio. Pero eso no es nuevo para ella.

Unas cuantas estrellas se esconden caprichosamente tras las celosas nubes oscuras. Con las luces del puente y el tinte azul oscuro del agua, la visión frente a sus ojos parece un cuadro pintado por un amante del arte surrealista. La luna no se muestra en su esplendor, la noche es completamente cerrada; salvo por alguno que otro destello proveniente de una estrella traviesa, escapando de los nubarrones. A lo lejos, el horizonte parece no tener principio ni final. El cielo y el agua se han juntado, uniendo ambos mares para volver esa belleza una infinita maravilla. El cielo es azul tinta, como el azul de una pluma salpicando lienzos de papel. En puntos precisos se ve más oscuro, logrando un tono tan opaco que parece negro intenso y sin matiz. Con mucha y paciente concentración, se puede distinguir el movimiento de las nubes ligeras, empujadas por el suave viento susurrador en esa fresca madrugada.

Un relámpago cegador ilumina todo el sitio. Un estruendo ensordecedor rompe el silencio tranquilo de la noche. El agua es alumbrada por un brevísimo momento y una luz blanca forma un círculo que parece llamarla desde el abismo. Vuelve su rostro hacia lo alto, entrecierra los ojos y, después de ver huir otra nube negra, por fin _ella_ hace su aparición triunfal.

Sí, ahí está la luna.

Al menos queda un poco de luz.

Busca en la oscuridad del cielo la pequeña estrella parpadeante. La más tierna que escapa de las nubes. Y la encuentra.

Pero la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro no completa su ciclo de vida.

Esa estrella, única y solidaria, tiene que irse. También tiene que irse. Las nubes superficiales que parecían delicadas y suaves como la espuma del mar, son más fuertes de lo que creyó. Ocultan la estrella solitaria y queda la desolación del cielo.

Y sus plegarias, de nuevo, las dice al silencio:

—Oh Dios... ayúdame...

Sin embargo, esta vez, su propio brillo se apaga, como una estrella que desaparece. La luz ya no ilumina su camino y el tiempo de luchar se agota.

Después de todo, ¿qué es de la vida cuando ya no hay ilusiones?

Siente frío, en su cuerpo y en su alma. Necesita algo cálido que la oculte de la fría realidad.

¿Está mal decidir abnegar su vida? ¿Y si, de todas formas, al final no es suficiente?

Desearía tener una esperanza, tan solo una esperanza. Porque, de otro modo, sin el brillo de una estrella ya no hay ninguna luz en el abismo de su voluntad. Ahora solo queda la percepción de lo que hay, aquí y ahora. Lo bonito que puede sentir aún.

Mira en derredor: el azul repartido por todo el lugar; la blanca luz de la luna; el movimiento ligero y suave de las olas a lo lejos; las centelleantes lucecitas de lugares lejanos; y la iluminación del puente en el que está.

El viento tiene ese olor a lluvia primaveral y agua de mar. Es impasible y rebelde. La rodea con delicadeza falaz y la acaricia con sutileza divina. Sus cabellos se enredan en su cuello, por el extremo izquierdo. La cinta violeta que sujeta su fleco se suelta de su cabeza y flota con lentitud sobre ella. Se deja guiar por el aire y al final de la danza termina enredada en una varilla del Harbor. Es agitada por el viento que intenta desprenderla sin éxito. Apresuradas y diminutas gotas de lluvia empiezan a empapar el listón color amanecer, que lucha para no soltarse del metal.

El viento la mece sobre sí misma. Sus ojos poco a poco se cierran. El aroma de sal de mar y la suave brisa sobre su rostro la empiezan a dormir, mientras se sostiene a duras penas del barandal y logra mantenerse en pie. Su visión es a cada segundo más borrosa y confusa.

Periféricamente, distingue un movimiento, pero está demasiado cansada y ofuscada para saber lo que es.

Un dolor intenso la hace arquear la espalda. Se encoge y siente que su vientre se crispa.

El movimiento, de nuevo el movimiento está ahí. Sabe que lo más probable es que esté desvariando. Todo es tan inestable... Sus parpados pelean por cerrarse de una vez. Ella lucha contra sus propios deseos, contra sus necesidades, y se obliga a mantenerse alerta, o al menos despierta.

Escucha un ruido tras de sí. Como puede, logra sujetarse de nuevo al puente. Clava la mirada en el mar y, repentinamente, la asalta el curioso interés de saber la altura a la que se encuentra.

Con mucha, demasiada claridad de los sentidos, parece notar la presencia de alguien además de la propia. Su corazón se salta un latido y su respiración se detiene. Su debilidad es, evidentemente, más grande. Cualquier movimiento brusco podría hacerla caer.

Gira su cuerpo, lenta y cautelosamente, para encontrar lo que sea que provoca su intuición de alerta. En ese momento, un fuerte mareo la domina y tiene que cerrar los ojos para evitar caer. Trata de sostenerse a algo y, por instinto, pone las manos al frente para detenerse en su posible y casi segura caída. Espera el golpe contra el suelo: el dolor en sus manos al rasparse con el asfalto... Mas el dolor no llega.

Siente un extraño y cómodo calor sobre ella. Como si algo la mantuviera suspendida. No comprende lo que es, pero ni su subconsciente tiene la fuerza necesaria para averiguarlo.

Luchando contra todo su malestar, físico y mental, hace un último esfuerzo, agotando todo posible rastro de energía para ver lo que la sujeta al mundo.

Abre los ojos, despacio y lentamente, ignorando deliberadamente el ardor en estos.

Su mirada se encuentra con un cielo gris, que antes no estaba ahí.

Y parece una ilusión. Como la tabla a la cual aferrarse en la deriva de un mar peligroso de emociones traicioneras.

"Siempre hay algo, Muñequita... Siempre hay algo."

Ahora puede entender, que en la bondad del alma de su padre, siempre había algo, porque siempre había esperanza.

Aunque a veces una ilusión sea como un espejismo, que aparenta ser alcanzable cuando realmente está tan distante... _es_. Las ilusiones _son _algo. La suya está siendo en este momento.

"Siempre hay algo..."

"Algo..."

Irreal, ilusorio; sin embargo, existente.

Entonces siempre queda aunque sea una esperanza.

Débilmente, hace el intento de alzar una mano, para sentir y poder creer lo que tiene frente a ella. Para saber si es real o no es más que una ilusión.

Un poco más, solo un poco más...

Pero el cansancio vence en esta batalla.

Lo último que siente antes de perderse en un mar de confusión entre neblinas y un deseo de letargo anhelado, es algo duro y frío sobre su mejilla, y lo que parece ser una gota final de lluvia sobre su frente.

—Estás aquí. —Sonríe.

Y flota en una tranquila inconsciencia.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER.

Espero que comprendan realmente todo lo que hay en esta capítulo. A veces, pasamos por situaciones que nos vuelven vulnerables. Pero siempre hay algo que hace que valga la _pena_.

Ilusiones para todas:

Esteph Bovw.

P.S: Dejo claro que siempre seré Cullen O'Shea, pero BOVW, tiene un significado especial, y es más corto.

;)


End file.
